


One Way or Another

by Fyrielle



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Size Difference, Smut, Wow, much smut, very smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyrielle/pseuds/Fyrielle
Summary: A follow up to "A Flower Bed"Estinien and Fyris finally become intimate.





	One Way or Another

"Now that you're all mine, tell me, mine sweet thing. What do you want me to do?"  
"Estinien, why are you teasing me..."  
"I am dead serious."

As soon as Fyris entered the inn room, he'd slammed the door shut behind them and locked it. He was looking at her with predatory eyes, and she swallowed while taking a step back. Suddenly, her sweet dragoon looked more intimidating than ever. His hand went to unfasten his breastplate, the piece of armor falling to the ground with a loud clank. He took one step.

"Tell me how I shall do this..."

Another step. He shed his gloves. She shivered.

"Shall I make sweet love to you?"

Yet another step. She stepped back.

"Or fuck you into the bed, until all you can do is scream mine name?"

She gasped and took another step back, hitting the wall behind her. Estinien smiled hungrily, flashing his white teeth at her. 

"What shall it be?"  
"Estinien, I..."  
"Do not be embarrassed. I just want to please you and satisfy you in any way I can."

He gently reached for a strand of her hair and pressed it to his lips.

"What shall it be?" he asked again.  
"Estinien, there's something I probably need to tell you."  
"What is it?"

He started feeling really concerned as she averted her gaze.

"I just... I haven't done anything with anyone since... Before the Calamity."  
"But that was years ago..."  
"I know!"  
"... Does that mean you have no memory of ever... ?"  
"I mean. I know there's no way I'm a virgin but... Yes. I have no memories. So I just... Feel awkward. Please forgive me."

He hummed softly and knelt in front of her, cupping her face with both hands. Never before had he seen her so red, anxious and embarrassed. 

"Alright. You do not have to apologize."  
"Thank you..."  
"Here is what I think. I have to admit I am worried about... our size difference. So, shall we take this easy?"  
"That sounds good to me."

He's kissing her, deep and slow. She'd waited so long to finally enjoy his kisses, she couldn't get enough of them now.

They quickly disrobed one another, both very used to each other's armor and outfits thanks to their adventuring together.

Quickly enough, they ended up on the bed, with nothing but their smallclothes on, Estinien towering her much smaller body. She groaned as a curious finger prodded at her tight entrance through her underwear. He sighed.

"I am concerned..."

Fyris inhaled sharply. Estinien propped himself up on one arm, his other hand going to her face to gently caress her cheek.

"Are you sure about this, mine sweet thing?"  
"I am."

He sighed.

"I will not lie. This is going to be a tight fit."  
"I expected as much. It's fine, I'll make it work."  
"I do not wish to force this. If it does not work after all, then it is fine. Mine happiness does not revolve around this."  
"Estinien, please. I want to do this."  
"Alright. Brace yourself then."

She forced her body to relax, but it remained tense and stiff. Estinien buried his face against her neck and tugged at her underwear, gently pushing a finger in. She arched against him.

"Are you hurting?"  
"This is fine," she groaned in discomfort.  
"It's not."  
"Please, this is important to me."  
"And you're more important to me than... this."

She grimaced. He withdrew his finger.

"Estinien, do you not want me?"  
"I do want you! But I refuse to cause you any pain."  
"I want to find a way for this to work. Please."  
"... fine."

He sat at the foot of the bed, and for a second, she thought he was giving up.

"I refuse to touch you before you are dripping."

He crossed his long legs and waited.

"I am going to watch. Show me what you like. I want to learn what makes you tick."  
"Estinien..."  
"Do not worry about me, I'll make sure to enjoy this," he added with a long stroke of the massive bulge in front of his underpants.

Fyris sighed heavily, her cheeks already pink with embarrassment. But he was right. She said she would make this work, and she was determined. If she had to do this so she could finally have him, so be it.

The simple thought of having him inside her soon made her loins tingle. She quickly shed her panties and spread her legs, allowing him to see what she was doing. She definitely saw his pupils narrow and focus on her aching sex. He growled in an almost feral way, stroking his bulge once more.

She thought this might be enjoyable after all. She was in power here. He was the expecting one, and it was up to her to drive him absolutely crazy. She licked her lips and ran her hand from her breasts to her inner thigh, stroking her skin teasingly. He inhaled sharply.

"Good..." he whispered. "Show me."

She brought her hand to her swollen lips, rubbing them in lazy circles, applying so little pressure that she barely felt it. Her hand returned to her inner thigh momentarily, and she lightly scratched her skin. She wanted him to know she could appreciate a little roughness here and there.

Her hand returned to her sex, and she spread herself open for him. She definitely saw him lick his dry lips. He was zeroed in on what she was doing. She felt the whole world could collapse out there and he would be none the wiser.

She paused and pushed two fingers in her mouth, her tongue darting out to coat then thoroughly in her saliva. Estinien swallowed.

Fyris smiled and arched her back as she first touched her needy bundle of nerves. She pinched it lightly and pressed it down, rubbing it in gentle circles. She'd pause from time to time to add more moisture to her fingers, her speed slowly increasing. She started feeling it; that aching warmth pooling in her belly. 

She tentatively pushed a finger against her tight entrance; it went in easily, and she could swear Estinien moaned as her finger was engulfed in her warm depths. He bit down his lower lip and started unfastening his pants with shaking hands.

Fyris stopped, all her attention directed at the organ Estinien had just extracted from his pants. Suddenly she understood why he was so anxious. Sure she'd seen him naked before, but never erect. Saying he was big was an understatement. His length looked painfully swollen, thick veins running through it, a clear drop already glistening at the tip. 

"Please..." he whispered. "Do not stop..."

She relaxed her shoulders and pushed a second finger inside her, mewling as she did so. She clearly caught Estinien's form tremble. Fyris locked eyes with him and started pumping her fingers, at a slow, agonizing pace. Following her lead, Estinien gave his thick member a long stroke that made him pant slightly. He would go crazy if he couldn't have her soon!

She increased her pace little by little, the sounds of her fingers thrusting her sex getting wetter and wetter. She grinned to herself as she felt excess moisture trickle down her hand and wrist. Surely she would be ready for him.

She added a third finger, feeling satisfyingly full and stretched. Yet she knew this was nothing compared to what she was in for.

"Faster..." Estinien murmured.

She obeyed, feeling the need to get herself closer to release. She paused to tease her core, a few strangled moans escaping her. She pressed it, hard, and started circling it once more, way faster than before. Her overflowing moisture started leaking down her inner thighs

"Estinien..." she whispered as her loins started tightening.

In the blink of an eye, he was by her side, towering her, his body radiating with heat, his eyes dark with desire, his ragged breaths washing over her. He gently pushed her hand away, replacing it with his. He rubbed his knuckles around her entrance, coating them thoroughly.

"Like so?" he asked while applying the pad of his thumb to her clit.  
"Yes..."

He started rubbing in circular motions, slowly at first, making sure to moisten his thumb regularly so it wouldn't go dry. His free hand was on his length, Fyris noted, but he wasn't stroking, just pressing it randomly. 

"I shall insert a finger..." he warned her.

She nodded and braced herself. A relieved sigh escaped her; she was able to take him in easily. He sighed as well, pulling his finger out and back in slowly, rubbing her inner walls. He examined her face closely as he mapped her depths, learning what made her moan and what made her shiver. Soon enough he pressed a second finger to her entrance.

"Is that right?"  
"Yes..."

It felt much tighter than before, but she was still able to take him rather easily. She smiled to him.

"I told you this would work."  
"You aren't ready yet, mine sweet thing."

As he was pumping his fingers slowly, he applied the pad of his thumb back to her to bundle of nerves, making her shiver.

"Estinien..."  
"I have this."

He pressed his lips to hers, swallowing the moans and whimpers his fingers drew out of her. Here it was again, this liquid warmth inside her, her growing pleasure, and her overwhelming need. 

"I'm getting close..."  
"Do you want to come now?"

She shook her head.

"I want you now..."  
"Very well."

He finally removed the underpants he was still wearing, completely unveiling his engorged length in all its erect glory. Fyris propped herself up on her elbow so she could see it better.

He gently grabbed it and pushed it against her, nicely coating it in her juices. Feeling as ready as he could be, Estinien laid down on top of her, his hands gently cupping her face.

"Everything will be fine."  
"I trust you..."

He started pushing gently, her body fiercely refusing his at first. She tensed up in his arms, panting slightly.

"Should I stop?"  
"No! No please, I want this..."

He hated knowing he was going to hurt her, but she wouldn't hear him out. He rubbed his tip against her again, more juices coating him. Then he aligned himself with her once more and pushed.

"Ah! Is-Is it in?"  
"The tip is. Do you need some time?"  
"I'm fine."

He drew back ever so slightly before pushing again. He was definitely in, he just had to work his way to fully sheathe himself. Fyris grimaced between his arms. He needed something to distract her, and he so wished he could kiss her chest, but she was so tiny he could only reach her face. One hand went to her hip, keeping her steady, while the other cupped her breast, gently kneading and caressing her flesh. She sighed. 

"I'm sorry... "  
"Why?"  
"If I were your species this wouldn't be a problem."  
"Fyris. I love you. Just the way you are."

She closed her eye and pushed her hips against his. She wanted him in, right here, right now, there was no negotiating it! He moaned and shuddered as she mewled and trembled in his embrace.

"I- I'm in," he panted. "Oh, Fury take me, you're so tight..."

He gently caressed her cheek, noticing she was grimacing a bit.

"Are you hurting?"  
"I'm fine. I'm so happy you're finally inside me..."  
"Does it feel good?" he grinned.

She moaned loudly as he rolled his hips ever so slightly, moving inside her just a tiny bit. She felt extremely full and stretched, and she thought he was going to ruin all the other men for her. But it was fine. She didn't need anyone else.

He started pulling back and pushing in at a slow, leisurely pace. She could tell by his tense jaw he was painfully holding back. She felt so much love for him at this very moment, she thought her heart could burst. She wrapped her arm around his neck, pressing her forehead to his. Slowly, her groans started being replaced by honest, pleasured moans. Estinien relaxed a little.

"You can go faster now..." she encouraged him.

He increased the pace just a bit, testing the waters, but he quickly decided to go faster. She wouldn't stop whispering his name like a secret, as if she were afraid he might disappear.

"You feel amazing," he praised.  
"You aren't bad yourself."  
"Just "not bad"?" he asked while pressing his thumb to her core.

She gasped and bit down her lower lip, stifling a loud moan. Estinien chuckled in response.

Fyris had expected him to be passionate and quick, maybe even rough. But he was tender, loving, and immensely sweet. His hands were all over her, always caressing, sometimes tickling or lightly scratching. He never stopped kissing her, should it be her lips, face or neck, his long hair caressing her sensitive skin. So long had she waited for it and it was oh so worth it. She couldn't get enough of the silk of his hair and velvet of his tongue.

She almost screamed when he grabbed her rear and yanked her to him as he sat up, changing their position. She held back a moan and settled for a hiss, feeling him hit deep inside her. He kissed her fiercely then, making her soon forget her slight discomfort.

He settled both hands on her hips, bouncing her on his length faster and faster. She gasped and shivered in his embrace.

"Oh Estinien..."  
"Do you like this?"  
"Yes!"

He forcefully grabbed her hips once more, keeping her firmly in place, and started pounding right into her at a frenzied pace, making her yell and scream in pure pleasure. She wouldn't stop calling his name, and her desperate cries and pleas just made him prouder and prouder. What a joy to be able to pleasure the woman he loved, so much that this fierce, fearless fighter was completely abandoned to him. She gasped as he pressed the pad of his thumb to her core.

"You're ch... Cheating!"  
"How is that cheating if it pleases you?"  
"I'm already... Ah! This close!"  
"Do not hold back!" he managed to groan between clenched teeth.

He gasped and shuddered as he felt her inner muscles clamp down on his length, violent spasms massaging him, trying to milk him. He managed to pull out and push back in a couple times, but it was just too much. Her body firmly squeezing him, her flushed face and her desperate cries, it was all too much.  
She shivered and moaned as she felt him twitch inside, pumping her full of his seed.

"Oh Gods, there's so much," she whispered.

He wrapped his arms tight around her small form, falling to the side with her, a happy, tired laugh on his lips. She nuzzled his skin and hid her face against his neck, basking in his presence. Somehow she couldn't believe they'd finally done it. She'd been waiting for so long it felt unlikely. Yet it was definitely him, still buried in her depths. Her hand went to his silky hair, caressing him gently. He almost purred.

"I love you, Estinien."


End file.
